A Swashbuckling Naval battle
This is a naval Story Characters *Venz412's OC *Paw Patrol Show Characters *Warcraft characters Plot Calm before the Storm It all begins at the Sea Sid: Argh! I think I am bored. Arrby: what makes you think that? Sid: I have a plan for the Paw Patrol they will pay for what they have done to me. Arrby: What's your plan Captain boss mister sid sir! Sid:wait (Noticed an Island) let's go there. The 2 sailed on an Island until. Privateer: Identify Sid: Sid Swashbuckle. ally to the Irontide Pirate Raiders. Privateer: as you wish sir. the 2 ships Guides Sid to a Naval Port Sid: Whoa.... Arrby: seems you need everything now. Sid: I NEED NEED! Everything! To defeat the Paw Patrol! As they docked Sid and Arrby goes down. ???: Greetings. You must be Sid and Arrby. Sid: Aye you must be. ???:Priscilla Ashvane. commandress of the Irontide Pirate raiders. Arrby: So why did you call us for milady? Priscilla: I want to capture Adventure bay for to forge my own empire. Sid: Do you have gold? Priscilla: (Guides Sid and Arrby to a cavern full of Treasure and Gold) Sid: WOW! I NEED IT! Priscilla: We want you to loot the beach and destroy my enemies Allies: The Paw Patrol. Sid: What do we need? Arrby: Lots and Lots of Boats. Priscilla: you mean there. Just as then Sid and Arrby looks in awe as they see 100 Battleships. Priscilla: They are yours to command now... my new Friend. Sid: Awesome! Just as then SID and Arrby heads away for Adventure bay carried 30 Battleships. Meanwhile at the Adventure Beach Alex: (Squeals as he surfs on his Surfboard) Weeee! Zuma: Alex. Slow Down! (Chases him on his Windsurf board) Huh? Just as then a naga grabs Alex and Drags him and his surfboard Underwater Alex: Blub! Zuma: Ruff! Zuma dives underwater and managed to retrieve Alex underwater and the 2 swims to the shore. Alex: (coughs) thanks Zuma. Zuma: No Pwoblem dude. we need to report this to Wyder. at the ship. Sid:(Spots Zuma and Alex) It's the Paw Patrol Pup! Arrby: Shall we pup napped him like the Pup we did last. ???: Allow me to help you too. my forces are help for you too. Arrby: Captain boss mr. Sid Sir LOOK! Just as then they see 15 Battleships along with a kid wearing a purple trenchcoat, Blue Pants, Brown boots and a navy red Tricone. ???: Harold Humdinger nice to meet ya. Sid: A new ally. eh Harold: the reason why is there's a meteor at the city hall. and as of then. The objective is at the lookout. Sid: I NEED IT! Harold: Let's work together then A Mighty Summon Zuma: (rushes to the Lookout) Everypup! WYDER! Ryder: What is it Zuma?! Zuma: Sid and Arrby are heading to Adventure bay. Just as then they heard bombarding from the bay Harold: hahaha! FIRE! The 3 Battleships fires the bay and then Civilians begins to ran away in fear. Harold: Meteor here I come! Sid: We need Everything! Just as then Sid, Arrby and Harold disembarked and then called their workers to establish a base. Harold: we need a strong base and first take Mayor Goodway hostage. At the Lookout. Ryder: You're right Zuma. at least we have the meteor and its safe. Zuma: You know who to call. Ryder: Yeah. but first.. Just as then the Paw Patrol pup's paws begins to glow. Zuma: DUDE! Our POWERS! Alex: Awesome. 14 seconds fast they heard screaming at the City Citizens: HELP! AH! The footmen and riflemen of Sid and Harold begins to pillage the city. Ryder:(Puppad) PAW PATROL! TO THE Lookout. Just as then they rushed to the Lookout Marshall: heheh I am firist Pups: WHOA! They bumped and noticed Everest is along with them. Chase: Hey Everest. Just as they head to the top they have their mighty pup gear Chase: Mighty Pups! Ready for Mighty action! RYDER SIR! Ryder: Thanks pups. you know why we gathered here. Chase: To protect and save adventure bay Ryder: Yes. Sid and Arrby are teaming up with Harold to get the meteor or pillage it. Pups:(Gasps) Ryder: We need to stop them to cause damage to Adventure bay! Pups: Let's go! Just as then Paw Patrol shows up 50 Musketmans and 15 Footmen begins to attack the Paw Patrol. Ryder: Zuma, MARSHALL! Zuma and Marshall activated their powers and begins to Disable the Musketmen and footmen. Sid: heheheh Arrby. take them Arrby: yes mr Sid sir! RUFF! (IRON SHOCK Net cannons are activates) Arrby shows up. Chase: ARRBY?! Arrby fires the Net cannon catches the Paw Patrol and shocked them passing them out. Sid: Wow! It's easy more crew. Sid and Arrby drags the unconcius paw patrol to their base at the Beach. at the Beach. Harold: Well done Sid. now we have entire control of Adventure Bay. ???: Clever my nephew. Clever. Harold looks behind sid and Arrby and sees Mayor Humdinger is being escorted Elven Archers. Harold: Uncle Mayor. how? Mayor Humdinger: I found a rogue blood elf outpost and managed to lend me a command so... Sid: More allies I like it. Just as then Chase, Marshall, Skye, Everest wakes up along with Ryder. Chase: (Moans) where are we. ???: At the TOP Security CELL! heheheheh Mayor Humdinger and Harold along with Sid and Arrby showed up. Ryder: HAROLD! Harold: I got ya captured the second time Paw Patrol The Rest of the Pups tries to escape but not avail because of the Electric Fences and 10 Guard Towers Surrounding the cell Ryder: We will never give up. Mayor Humdinger: Now Give us the key to the City and the way to capture the Lookout Paw Patrol: NEVER! Harold:(taunts) Try using your powers to escape. As the Paw Patrol tried to use their mighty Powers they won't work! Chase: Our Powers. Skye: GONE! Ryder: Harold! Just as then 3 human guard towers fires pellets Knocking down the Paw patrol unconsious Priscilla Ashvane:(Entered the Area) So this is the fabled Ryder and the Paw Patrol eh. Sid: Aye! Priscilla Ashvane: The Raiders will be happy to take them away from home too... At the City Bunker. Mayor Goodway: (Pad) Ryder status... no Respond Mayor Goodway: Ryder! Alex: I am guessing they are captured. Mayor Goodway: We need outside help. Jake: I know who. (Takes his Phone and Swipes to Andres' tag) The CALLING OF REINFORCEMENTS At the Royal Cazathan Docks. ???: This is an Allied Battleship Milady ???: Thanks for the Help and informing your latest tech to the Kul Tiran Fleet King Andres. Andres: Your welcome Lady Jaina Jaina Proudmoore: Why is your amulet glowing? Andres: Strange. I wasn't get called on emergencies... (looks on Jaina) Can I have a moment Jaina: Yes. Jaina heads back inside her Battleship the HMS Proudtiraans. Andres:(Puptag) Jake what's wrong Jake: Andres we have a problem. Mayor Goodway: Sid, Arrby and the Humdingers Managed to Capture Adventure bay Andres:(Shocked) WHAT! Alex: Yes its true, The Paw Patrol tried to stopped them but they got captured. Andres: With the help of who? Alex: I can tell you.... I was at my tree house taking a nap and then seconds later I heard a BANG from the Beach. and many people ran away in fear as Sid and Arrby, along with Mayor Humdinger too. they have a Massive Army and Navy. Vicente and his men did their best to defend the front but they got captured. Andres:(Puptag) RUFF! HOLO! Just as then Andres' puptag begins to shoot a projected light that reveals the Monitor. Andres: Do you have the flag too. Alex: Sending now. Just as then Andres sees the flag from a pirate ship Jaina: (approaches Andres) What's going on Andres. Andres: Jaina Look. Jaina looks in the holo gram and said Jaina: I know that flag.its from the Irontide Pirates. Andres: Oh. Alex: sending my recon video now. Andres watches the video and noticed Ryder and the Pups knocked out and puts on a high secured facility at the Adventure Beach Holdout. fortified by the enemy Jaina: They have a very tough security. Andres: What should we do? Mayor Goodway: Save the City! Stop the Villains and Free the Paw Patrol to save the Day. Jake, Alex: Good Luck King of Cazatha. Andres:(looks on Jaina) We will. The comms cuts off. Just as then Andres looks on Jaina Jaina: Are you ready. King Andres. Andres looks on as their forces prepare to set for Adventure bay. Consisting of 15 Allied Destroyers and Carriers and 3 Dreadnoughts while for Jaina prepared 45 Musketmen along with 45 Footmen and the Alliance and the Cazathan begins to set sail for Adventure bay A Split assault as they sail 15 minutes pass. Jaina: Andres! LOOK! Andres scouts and sees Pirates. Andres:(Gasp) They are heading to the bay Iron tide Pirate: we have ships. shall we engage? Iron tide Pirate: Yeah. but no.. we have heavy gun at the fort. Andres:(Closes his eyes) Ah... Jaina: Andres did you sense something? Andres: Yes. the VIP are there. now (Puptag) Vicente. proceed the operation. Vicente: (Puptag) roger that. (looks to his men) ARMY! SUGOD! Just as then Vicente's forces begins to launch a Land assault while Andres and Jaina begins to engage in a naval against the Pirates. 15 minutes have passed Jaina's forces lands and storms the beaches Harold: Reinforcements Mayor Humdinger: I think Andres can have his welcome Harold: Uncle Mayor.. we have another problem Mayor Humdinger: yeah I see it. The Humdinger forces begins to dwindle and suddenly Sid's footmen and Riflemen arrived to defend the base. Andres rushed to the Cell area of the courtyard. Andres: Ryder! Ryder! Ryder: Andres we are here! Andres sees the Paw patrol in their cells. Andres: Stand back I will try to open it. Category:Gaming by TheAlLieDComMander Category:Crossovers Category:Fanon Stories Category:Video Game References